DXD: THE WANDERING TRAITOR
by seventy7th
Summary: Noah is the general of the naval army of the Undead Legion later on he betrays his master for the safety of the two mysterious girls. After defeating Laken the legions second in command he was quickly subdued and slain by the dark lord himself. he was resurrected as a devil on a new world and now he must deal his way out of this. CANON STORY
1. CHARACTER INFO

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOTH ANIME AND SERIES (EVEN THE PROFILE PIC BELONGS TO UXHAL)

* * *

**CHARACTER INFORMATION:**

**Name**: Noah

**Class**:

Trancended Dark caster

Blademaster

Pirate

**Gender**: Male

**Alias**:  
Lacerel  
Commander  
Betrayer  
Grand General  
The conqueror of the southern ocean  
The unholy chef

**Affiliation**:

Undead Legion (formerly)

**Occupation:  
**Grand naval commander (formerly)  
Four curse general (formerly)  
Freelancer  
Travelling chef  
Magician

**Talents**:  
Arts of assassination  
Strategist  
Weapon mastery  
Hand-to-hand combat  
Cooking  
Worlds History  
Prodigy in magic  
Alchemy

**abilities**:

As the former member of the legion he easily surpass the boundary of human limits with ease due to his intense training.

Enhanced strength: **C**

Enhanced speed: **A**

Keen intellect: **B**

Sharp reflexes: **A+**

**Magic skills**:

Being the strongest Trancended Dark Caster he possesses a large amount of prana (Od and Mana) and magical knowledge he collect through his time in conquering and experementing.

Lightning manipulation: His primary element of affinity.

Wind manipulation: His secondary element of affinity

Trajectory bounce: Using his affinity on wind and lightning he can change the directions of projectile attacks such as a laser to anywhere he wants.

Weigh changing: Using both lightning and wind he can defy the very law of gravity allowing him to lift building,houses or pillars with ease.

Flight: He can fly and hover in the air by using wind.

**Forbidden Ritual of Cursed Life**:

A God-class forbidden magic he accidentally discover when he create the two sisters humunculous. It is a magic capable of creating, destroying and remaking souls.  
It is capable of manipulating the very element of life itself marking it as the power of God who give life. He keep it as a secret to the whole legion because of fear that if the Dark Lord discover his new found spell he will use it to defy life itself transcending as a true immortal.

Life Maker: A forbidden magic that construct and create a complete form of life with a heart,emotion and soul.

Phantasm: The magic to destroy life by shattering souls and completely banishing it out of existence.

**Phantasmal flames**:

A special ability that only him can access through unknown reason. It can generate flames that can shatter or destroy anything it touches by crushing its very soul or concept.  
It can also defy the laws of the Gods by absorbing every divinity it can get to increase its power for a limited time.

Enchantment: Chaos slayer: By engulfing a weapon in phantasmal flames increasing the durability and power, it can also be used in any kind of weapon (sword,spear,arrow even fork and spoon) or used in hand-to-hand combat.

* * *

THE BOTTOM OF THE PIT

This is just a character information i will update it later.

There is no harem or pairing i dont know on fluffy love scenes who knows (God: Of course I know)

The character strength is on nanatsu no taizai level (between meliodas and ban). BE WARE OF SOOOO MUCH DESTRUCTION AND DEMOLITION.

I know its TOOO OP BUT HIGHSCHOOL DXD IS ALSO OP SO ITS OKAY.


	2. STORY 1: THE FALL

TO ALL DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

"TALKING"  
'THINKING'  
**"DJINN TALK/MYSTICAL BEASTS"  
'DJINN THINK/MYSTICAL BEASTS'  
"ARIA"**

* * *

**_STORY I_**

**_THE FALL _**

* * *

(EASTERN MOUNTAINS)

Under the clear night sky paired with a beautiful azure moon, a gentle but malicious voice can be heard.

"Grand general _Noah _of the Naval Legion Force, I _Laken_ the Legion's second in command and the Dark lord's right hand have come to execute you for your betrayal against our rightful ruler!"

It was declared by a man/undead named Laken clad in his traditional battle armor complete with a helmet covering his whole head and a sturdy but weightless suit of plated armor, behind him was thousand more undead, some was wielding spears,sword,axes and scythes with armors,robe and leather armor while others were wielding arrows,staffs and daggers, all proudly marching to war.

It is absurd to think that someone must bring a whole army of undead just for a simple execution against a man, a _lone man/half undead _in his mid twenties with albino hair wearing the official legion naval commander's outfit that was currentlystanding on top of the cliff with a feral and equally blood thirsty grin beneath his skull mask.

For those normal persons point of view, the brave but foolish _lone man/half undead_ really looks like a crazy sadistic insane grim reaper, unfortunately he was not sadistic,crazy and insane instead he was _kind _(**cough,cough,liar,cough**) and caring only for those he loved the most, and for those he hate and piss him, of all of them are already headless being.

"OH YEAH! Then come here you pathetic excuse of a dog and face me one-on-one!" he retorted back with a mocking grin, making the executioner's killing intent spiked inhumanly.

...HE WAS PISS. Well its not like everyday you can witness a inhumanly calm person succumbed to his own wrath because of a simple insult... right?

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME YOU LOWLY SCOUNDREL" angrily pointing his katana through his head "I WILL TEAR YOU TO PIECES TRAITOROUS SCUM"

"Yeah, yeah bark all you want and it will bring you nothing... Poor dog"

Ready to retort again when he force his nerves to calm when he notice that his doing it on purpose to lose his concentration. 'This worm almost got me he shall pay' Laken vowed in his mind.

"I swore in the name of the great Dark Lord, that I Laken shall bring your twitching corpse back in two pieces"

"Please refrain using chivalrous language because I don't have a chivalrous tongue, ~but I have a mocking mout- wait! Do you even have a tongue?"

... Then he snapped finally losing his temper (MUCH to Noah's delight).

"MY SOLDIERS! WHO EVER BRINGS ME THE HEAD OF THAT WORM SHALL BE REWARDED GREATLY WITH UNHOLY POWER!" The general roared with anger and fury while his gathered army cheered.

"FOR THE LEGION!"  
"FOR GLORY AND VICTORY!"  
"FOR THE GREAT DARK LORD _DAGE_!'

The whole army sprung into action while shouting there own warcry, while _he _observe with a smirk watching every moves and patterns he continue to formulate a plan to decimate them in an instant 'To easy' he though while readying his selected spell.

He will stop them, He will dispatch them, He will make sure to ensure the safety if his adopted younger sisters _Sasha_ and _Ilana _with all his might and life, just by imagining them smiling brightly, playing happily in a open field and staying with them forever gives him the strength to survive. No matter what no one will touch them for there selfish needs as long as he is alive and kicking!.

'This is for you Sasha and Ilana..." looking at the sky he smiled under his masked while drawing his cursed cutlass "I hope you travel safely"

"Now let the fun begin!" he yelled while looking again at the charging army.

Taking a deep breath and raising his cutlass in the sky he intone his aria...

**"Swearing upon the darkness of heavens I shall release the wicked beast who will reduce all creations to nothingness"**

And as quick as lightning the whole territory belong to the former curse general Noah was covered in bright azure light blinding the whole army of undead including Laken who quickly recover from there petrified state stop in several second watching the sky with terrified expression much to there astonishment.

A very big mountain size snake with wings entity created is azure flames is hovering in the sky, like a God looking down below with wicked intent. Its very form is like dominating the very heavens itself giving dread to those who see it that almost stopped their heart...

"Does skeleton have a heart?" Noah asked his self 'Hmm... Maybe they have who knows?'

'So big!' Laken thought while watching the beast looking down at them, his guts(?) telling him to eliminate the traitor quickly before the colossal size being destroys them.

Laken send him a death glare with the warning look of 'brace yourself to crawl beneath me worthless worm!'  
Noah counter it with his own mocking glare with the meaning of 'bring it on 'doggy-style-power-ranger-wanna-be guy'

* * *

(WESTERN FOREST)

In an unknown woods in the west two feminine figures with one wolf are quickly dashing off away from the warzone, the cold breeze of the nightly winds are assisting them for their escape assuming that both of them know how to cast magic.

The first female is a stunningly beautiful golden haired woman at the age of 17, with a decent c+ chest that will make most of the female populace look with envy and a exact height of 5,8, she was wearing a red jacket with white T-shirt hugging her upper body and a matching long stripe of blue and white skirt. She has a very bright and cheerfull personality.  
Her name is Sasha the older Sister of Ilana and younger adopted sister of Noah.

Her sister Ilana is a cute 14 year old girl wearing a gothic lotila fashion underneath a magically infused gray cloak outfit that makes her almost like a doll with a decent b ranked chest and the height of 5,0 tall. She is a TSUNDERE (that gives Noah and Sasha a hard time around her) but she has a kind,caring and shy personalities making her more cute, she also has a secret crush on her adopted brother (TSUN-TSUN PART) very much that she can't show it properly(that always amuse her older sister).

And they are both homunculous the result of Noah's forbidden magic when he first study alchemy about human resurrection, and the very reason he betray his now former lord _Dage _out of fear being used as a experiment for discovering true immortality and the secrets of life which he knows

And the last is Noah's familiar and the sister's pet/protector Fenrir, He is part of a rare breed of wolfs known as arcane wolfs.  
Arcane wolfs are magical creatures that can only be found in mystical forest and they are highly intelligent to the point of understanding human languages with ease highly aggressive making them very hard to tame. They are also compatible in using magics making them very rare.

And they are currently running away because their big brother tells them, and they are also very concerned for their last member of the small family when he tell that they are leaving quickly to the western woods to meet his long time friend named _Warlic_ and also stated that Fenrir is coming with them for their safety.

The younger girl stopped on a nearby rock and address his big sister "'pant' n-nee-chan 'pant' I"m tired" Ilana said while slowly sitting on the rock.

"Then let's rest here for a moment"

"Thanks nee-chan your the best"

The two girls continue to rest side-by-side holding each other while Fenrir keep his guard up to ensure there is no threat nearby. After a few moment of comfortable silent the younger girl asked his big sis.

"Nee-chan... I-I'm concerned for onii-sama is he really ok?" Ilana asked with concern while looking at her older sister with wide eyes.

"Of course he is! After all he is really powerful right Fenrir" the wolf only nodded while resuming his job.

"Right of course onii-sama is the strongest!" Ilana approved with proud look and continue to rest.

Sasha look at Ilana while smiling, she knows how her younger sister feel of course she is also concerned to, after all they really love his older brother dearly to the point that they want to be his brides which really make Noah afraid for his nightly safety. She can also remember when they first see him with a smile so bright that can make the sun looks like a candle, YUP the day they were born was the day where Noah became one of the most happiest people in the underworld.

Even thought their brother don't have a good reputation and was known for being a evil being, they still love him because he was reason they were born the reason they have a happy life...

Her musing came to halt when their pet sense something powerful approaching in front of them, and it is really powerful like their brother. Fenrir got up to a defensive stance while Sasha quickly hug her sister and conjure a protective spell to protect them.

'Here he comes' Sasha thought readying herself for a fight...

"..."

"..."

"..."

Nothing came and the pressence dissapeared much to their shock (specially Fenrir who's sharp sense can't pick up anything). They quickly ready theirselves for departure when they see a powerful explosion from were they came from.

"N-n-nee-chan I'm scared" Ilana said with tears slowly formed in her eyes while clutching her sister's side who.

"Don't worry Ilana everything will be alright" Sasha comforted her while kissing her sister's forehead calming the girl.

"Thanks nee-chan and I love you along with onii-sama and Fenrir very much" Ilana said while smiling cutely making Sasha blush from embarrassment.

"Let's go Ilana, Fen-!"

"Hey! wait up!" a very handsome silver haired arc mage in his mid thirties wearing a majestic blue robe holding a orb and staff shouted while quickly running to them, and he seems really in a hurry like there is a phantom beast that want to take his life.

Sasha notice that Fenrir recognized she asked him...

"Fenrir do you know him" the wolf bark assuming it is a yes.

"'pant','pant' 'cough' greetings my name is Warlic a arc mage" the now named warlic said politely while looking at the arcane wolf " And assuming that Fenrir is here you two are Noah's adopted sisters right"

"Yes we are, my name is Sasha and this-" pointing at the cute girl "Is Ilana"

"U-um h-hello Mister W-Warlic" Ilana greeted him shyly earning a chuckle from the arc mage.

"For now let's skip pleasantries they are still following, I just manage to delay them"

"Them?" Sasha asked

"Yes them" looking at the sky "From here I will open a portal to the human world and I want you to trust me OK?"

"I understand but how about onii-chan will he be alright" Sasha asked with concerned while looking at Ilana protectively.

"Of course he after all his title as the strongest caster is not just for show right Fenrir"

"GRRRR" Fenrir retorted back at the still smiling mage.

"Now let's get moving before they found as" he stated earning their nods.

Raising his palm while focusing his mana in one direction.

"OPEN!" he shouted and a circular portal quickly appear much to the girls shock and awe, because they know that in order to open a portal a ley line is needed. But they can ask him later.

"Let's go quickly"

They quickly nodded while the sisters pray for the safety of there beloved brother.

As the portal quickly closed...

A malevolent and terrifying presence can be felt nearby... The source of that presence is wearing a dreadful looking bulky armor, '_The paragon armor'_

..._He _came along with dozens of soldiers behind him a floating broadsword covered in shadow hiss dangerously, and _He _is really angry.

"So he came to assist them huh" _He _said calmly but wrath and fury can easily be spotted in _his_ words, and without another thought he quickly grab the sword and swing it downward toward toward's the mountain completely destroying everything in its path until the whole island is cleave in two. With a screaming rage he unleashed his wrath upon his poor scared soldiers.

"M-MY LORD I-I-I HAVE A N-NEWS" a scared boned soldier report nervously, while carefully not to invoke his lord's wrath once more.

"Speak and make sure it worth wasting my time upon unleashing my wrath"

"W-WE RECEIVE A NEWS THAT THE _TRAITOR_ IS IN THE EASTERN PART OF THE ISLAND CURRENTLY FIGHTING GENERAL LAKEN AND HIS ARMY ALONE"

When the _He _heard this he give up a haunting chuckle and quickly disposing the remaining soldiers leaving only one.  
"Good job my weapons... unfortunately you outlive your uses for me, now begone" he crush remaining soldiers head and quickly banish.

"Now let's see how far you can escape my wrath Noah... hahaha"

And thus _He _quickly leave the area were he invoke his wrath to face the one who have the nerves to betray him.

* * *

(EASTERN MOUNTAIN)

The whole mountain range is a mess, weapons scattered everywhere, azure flames devouring the whole forest freezing corpses can be seen from left to right the enormous winged snake created in blue flame is nowhere to be seen. All in all catastrophe mark its place.

Within the center of the valley two figures stood the first one Laken clutching his now destroyed left shoulder while looking murderously at the former general who's mask is already destroyed showing his obsidian-blue eyes and a good-looking face in its twenties maybe 23 or 26.

Both combatants were exhausted but the executioner is in more fatal condition, after all he is a warrior losing an arm is just like losing your half life, of course they know it without a hand your already losing before the battle begins.

While Noah is also exhausted from the first 15 minutes, 'summoning a beast like that is like trying not to breath for years' he complained inwardly while checking his fatal wounds. He is now holding two curse cutlasses and he have a serious wound in his abdomen, but he do not care because his beloved family is safe now when he sense that there presence banish, meaning the geezer came in time. 'Good thing Warlic came before _Him_' he sigh in relief.

Now the important things.

"Had...enough eh Laken?"

"YOU! WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU SCUM!"

"TSK! STILL WANT MORE EH" raising his blade to completely cleave his head cleanly when he notice Laken stood there with confused when he felt his body freeze in a second while sweating really fast.

'DAMN IT! _HIS_ HERE!' he cursed out while trying to turn around to parry a sword slash meant to his feet, "ARGHH" he grunted when he felt the shock of the attact through the core of his bones.

"Well, well, well what do we have here hmm...?" still locked blade the Dark Lord looks at him with pure malice that gives shiver to both Laken and Noah "Hello there worthless _TRAITOR_"

"W-well hello fancy meeting you out here eh... L-lo-?" whatever he never finished his sentence when he was forcefully pin down in the ground 'SO FAST!' Noah cursed again.

"So to think that you would be bested by a worthless weapon I'm ashamed of you _LAKEN"_

"I-I'm s-sorry my Lord he have many tricks in his sleeve please for-ARGHHHH!" he quickly yell when his master stab his left chest with his own sword.

"For now I shall not invoke my wrath upon you my right hand" looking down on Noah he quickly stab his sword in his chest mercilessly

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"I might forgive you for betraying me your master Noah... just tell where are the tools of immortality"

"I-I WOULD RATHER DIE YO-ARGGHHH!"

"Wrong answer _Traitor_... well I can just hunt them down aren't I-oh and don't worry after I'm done extracting the secrets of life in them I'm sure _Lust _will surely thank you for bringing such fine toys right? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I SWEAR THIS YOU MONSTER TOUCH JUST A SINGLE STRAND OF THEIR HAIR, AND YOUR GOING to REGRET BEING BORN IN THIS WORLD!"

"Yes let's see who will regret it first, is it me for touching them... _or you for creating them_" the Dark Lord whisper with deadly chill.

"_Conquest_ I required you" as he said those words a Conquest one of the horsemen of the appocallypes appear with angelic yet wicked presence. He is a being covered in white flames holding a bow and a arrow and his head covered in a hood.

"Dispose him he is worthless now burn his body with the flames of your _conquest_" he order and the horsemen quickly abide setting ablaze the former general.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ignoring the screaming man he order Conquest to rally the remaining forces and assemble a small team to track down the sisters. "Those who will accomplish such feat shall be rewarded greatly."

And they all cheered

And they march away from the scene leaving the still blazing man that was barely in his holding his remaining dear life.

'Is this the end?' he thought.

'NO THIS IS NOT THE END! I WONT LET THEM SUCCEED! THEY WILL! PAY!'

With one last breath he yelled

"DARK LORD DAGE THIS IS NOT THE END WHEN I SURVIVE THIS IM GOING TO DESTROY YOU AND YOUR VERY SOUL!"

Drawing his last breath his eyes become blank while looking in the sky...

A single tear ran in his eyes 'Sasha, Ilana...'

And that day The traitor named Noah died.

* * *

(UNKNOWN LOCATION)

Two girls suddenly shed tears for unknown reason trying their best to comfort each other.

"Onii-chan\Onii-sama please be safe" they whisper together.

* * *

(DIMENSION GAP)

In a place between the dimensions two great beings of titanic power resides, the first one is a 100 meter red dragon with a horn in its snout,  
while the other is dragon in the form of a 10 to 13 year old black haired girl wearing a black gothic lotitha dress she also wears a bloomers.

'This feeling... such power' she looks at the red dragon 'Maybe it can help me kick baka red out' opening a portal and walking to it...  
"I must find it and recruit to... Khaos Brigade" she said in a monotone voice.

"Interesting" the red dragon voiced out loud.

* * *

**THE BOTTOM OF THE PIT**

THE FIRST CHAPTER I RIGHT

NO PAIRINGS!  
" HAREMS  
" ROMANCES

CANNON STORY


End file.
